Spect of Heaven
by valentines-hater
Summary: I suck at reviews, please read. It's a Naley with some bumps! Chapter 9 is up!
1. Is this really happening?

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters except for Aurora Elizabeth Harper.  
  
There stood 16-year-old Aurora Elizabeth Harper. A six foot, 145lbs girl with natural blondish-brown hair that was cut to the middle of her back, a perfect figure, and enchanting green eyes. She stood at a cross road, 'should I leave? Or should I stay?'  
  
She lives in a house, if you could call a three-story mansion a house, in Denmark. She's a super model and brought the house for her parents. 'Aurora,' she thought to myself in the third person, 'you need a real life. One away from your parent that are always out gallivanting on endless trips, from the paparazzi, and from those people you call friends that are just after your money. Face it Aurora you need to go out and make friends with people that don't know about your career, people that will like you for being yourself.'  
  
It was 12 am. She walked into her room and got on her brand new computer and went to Google and typed: Small towns in eastern North America. 148 pages answer to that. She went to page 126 and started to read she came across to interesting little towns one in New Jersey call Port Republic and one in North Carolina called Tree Hill. 'Which do I want to go to?'  
  
She kept reading and decided on Tree Hill. By 3 am she was completely packed. She had emptied her savings, over 5 million dollars, the other 79 million she had made from modeling was in a trust account until she turned 18. 'Well, her I go.'  
  
"Hello?" She spook into the receiver.  
  
"Please hold," the operator said. About 20 seconds later another operated came on. "Number to where please?"  
  
"Tree Hill North Carolina realtors." She checked the clock the clock. 'Its 3:15 am here, so it should be around 8:15 there.  
  
"Please hold," the operator said. "The number you have requested area code 304 293-7400 is being connected.  
  
"Hello?" An American voice answered.  
  
"Yes, my name is," She didn't want anyone to know that she modeled, "Elizabeth Harper. At the time I live in Denmark and was wondering what kind of houses are for sale in Tree Hill, the town that I desire to move to."  
  
"Well there are numerous houses. But we close for the night in about 15 minutes, so if you give me your email then I can send you a list, description, price, and pictures. Is there a high price for any of the properties?"  
  
"Umm... I can go up to a million and a half, although I only need a small house, maybe three bedrooms, kitchen, dining, living, computer, study, 2 small bathrooms and a master one. I will also be needing a pool, although I can put one of those in, and if possible on the water. That's all."  
  
The woman on the other line let out a gasp, but then remembered a property. "We have a beach house with a large yard in the back, including a little garden, you could have a pool built-in. It has three stories; the bottom is a living room, dining room, kitchen, laundry and two bathrooms. On the second story are a study, two bedrooms, and a balcony that over looks the bottom floor. And last but not least is the top floor. It is rather large. There is a master bedroom, master bathroom, and master closet, there is also a breakfast nook, and a pulley, so you can make breakfast and then have it come up to the nook without spilling it."  
  
It sounded like the perfect house, "What are the dimensions of the rooms on the top floor?"  
  
"The bedroom is 36x40, the bathroom is 20x18, the closet is rather large 20x24, and the nook is 12x18."  
  
"How much?"  
  
"It's $1,250,000."  
  
"I'll take it."  
  
"Are you sure? You haven't even seen the house?"  
  
"I'm positive," Aurora had never been more positive then now. "When can I move in?"  
  
"Well today is the 8th, I can have it ready by the 11th, I know its soon but..." Aurora cut her off.  
  
"See you the 11th then?"  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Give me your email and we can have pictures and the address sent. By the way my name is Haley James. I'm only her for the summer because of school but my boss will so you the house ok?"  
  
"Thank you Haley, oh yes, when does school start? Because I'm starting my senior year soon."  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"16, but I turn 17 on the 24th."  
  
"Wow, 17 and buying a house? Where did you get the money from?"  
  
"If I tell you promise not to tell, please? You gotta swear!"  
  
"Ok I swear," Haley answered.  
  
"My real name is Aurora Elizabeth Harper. I'ma super model, and I have had enough of the business. My parents don't care there always out of town so I'm gonna move to Tree Hill. And try to be normal." She said.  
  
"Wow! I won't tell anyone. My parents are always gone too. I understand. Well I gotta go, but I'll stop by on the 12th ok?"  
  
"That sounds great!"  
  
"Well bye Aur-Elizabeth." Haley caught herself before she called her the wrong name.  
  
"Bye Haley," Elizabeth chuckled and hung up the phone. 'Shit today is the 19th! I gotta still get a ticket!' For the next six hours she packed everything, reserved her tickets and got her little dog, a Boston terrier named honey, up to date on her shots. She also got her records from her tutor, birth certificate, and other important papers. Then she got in her limo and was driven to the airport. She only brought enough clothes for a week; everything else was being shipped to Tree Hill.  
  
'So this is New York?' She thought as she made her connection from JFK to the NC airport. She checked her watch it was 9:45 at night on August 10th. She would get to North Carolina about midnight, check into a hotel then meet Haley's boss the next day at her new house. 'I actually did it. I escaped the modeling world! Good Bye Aurora! Hello Liz!' Liz thought as she drifted to sleep.  
  
*Spoilers! *  
  
*Liz meets Haley  
  
*She learns about the group  
  
*Off to Nathan's we go  
  
Please read and review! I'm open to new ideas! Thanks a bunch! 


	2. New town, new house, new friends, new li...

'So this is my new home?' Liz questioned her self as she drove up the drive way in her new, little, midnight blue Z3 BMW that she had brought earlier. Liz stepped out of the car wearing black leather boot that came up to her knees, a green, black, and white plaid mini, a black baby tee that is white writing said, "If I throw a stick, will you go away?" and a cute hat that matched the skirt. She saw a woman waiting by the door in a navy blue suit outfit.  
  
"I presume that you're Ms. Elizabeth Harper?" The woman said.  
  
"Yes I am, and that make you?"  
  
"My name is Debra Scott (pretend that she a realtor!)" She said with prestige. Liz could tell that she was most likely married to the richest man here, and belonged to all the country clubs and such. The woman continued to speak but Liz paid little attention. "So would you like to step inside and sign the papers?"  
  
"Yes, lets do that." With in a few minutes Deb handed over the keys to Liz.  
  
"If you have any questions here is my number," she scribbled her cell down on a sticky note and put it on the refrigerator. "If you need someone to show you around you can call Haley, the one that picked up the phone the other day." Liz nodded her head as another sticky note was placed on the refrigerator. "And lastly my husband and I own the beach house two down, it's about a mile to the left. Our son Nathan could also help show you around," she put one more number down.  
  
"Well Elizabeth welcome to Tree Hill!" Then she gathered her things and left.  
  
Liz whipped out her cell and called the phone company to get her phone line working. Then she drug her bag upstairs was began to put her clothes in the closet. Then she heard the doorbell and looked at her watch it was 3pm. 'Must be the furniture.'  
  
By six o'clock her bedroom was complete, as well as the dining room, living room, computer room, kitchen table, study, and she had her bathroom done.  
  
Liz went into her study and pulled out a piece of paper and made a list of what she needed-  
  
2 bedroom sets  
  
Breakfast nook furniture  
  
3 Couch sets  
  
Books to fill the study selves with  
  
Food to fill the kitchen with  
  
Laundry baskets, soap, and softener  
  
2 bathroom sets  
  
Pool  
  
Beach items (bathing suit, towel, chairs)  
  
Friends  
  
Boyfriend  
  
New clothes  
  
After twelve she decided that she might as well call Haley and see if she wanted to come over for pizza or something.  
  
"Hello is Haley there?" She heard giggling in the background and two people talking:  
"Nathan! Gimme my phone!"  
  
"No tutor-girl not until you get tutored in kissing!" The two kept yelling until apparently Haley kissed him. It sounded so funny that Liz couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Nathan! Gimme the damn phone!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I gotta go anyway! Love ya Hales!"  
  
"Love ya too Nathan," then there was a pause for a kiss.  
  
"Hello? Who's this?" Haley said short of breath.  
  
"Hey Haley, this is Elizabeth. I talked to you the other night on the phone about the house and well I moved in be there isn't any food here. So do you wanna come over and we could order out pizza? Then maybe find a grocery store?" Liz bit her lip hoping that Haley would come over the house was awfully big.  
  
"Elizabeth I would love to! This'll be so much fun!"  
  
"If you wanted to you could spend the night, it'll be fun! Please?"  
  
"Sure," I'll be over in like 10 minutes, okay?"  
  
"Yea! That's great see ya soon." Then Liz shut her cell disconnecting Haley. She ran up stairs and washed all the makeup off her face. It felt so good knowing that she didn't need to wear ten pounds on black eyeliner, foundation, blush, mascara, and everything else to be around people. Then she changed into plaid pj pants and a white beater. Before they went to the store she could change again. Then she ran downstairs flipped through the phone book Deb had left and ordered dominoes pizza, cheesy dots, and cina- dots. It felt good not having to worry about calories. She ran back upstairs to her dressing room (closet), and grabbed a twenty out of her purse.  
  
Liz just made it to the bottom of her stairs when the doorbell rang. Honey, her little dog, had been sleeping but was now barking at the door.  
  
"Hey Haley! Oh my God it so great to meet you!" Haley waved to the dark colored SVU as it drove down the road. She was wearing a pair of low cut flare jeans, and a pink baby tee, that matched so well to her auburn hair.  
  
"Thanks for having me over Elizabeth! This will be so much fun! I was wondering after the pizza and we go to the grocery store you could come with me to Nathan's, he dropped me off, and like meet some of my friends?" Haley pleaded with a smile.  
  
"Yea sounds great, let me show you the house, then help me pick out an outfit, I wanna seem normal, well besides the huge house and all," Liz laughed.  
  
"Alright! I wanna see your closet! I know its huge but I've never been in this house Elizabeth."  
  
"Call me Liz, and sure com'on." The two girls ran upstairs in her closet. It had selves for shoes, purses, blouses, shirt, pants, skirts, and dresses; there was a spot for everything.  
  
"Oh my God you should wear this!" Haley yelped as she gave a cute denim skirt and a off the shoulder top to Liz.  
  
"Okay, but you gotta wear this!" She handed Haley a black mini, and a green baby tee. The girls went into the dressing booths in Liz's closet and changed then the doorbell ran again.  
  
For the next hour the girls stuffed there faces, then climbed into Liz's car after they fed the dog and went to the store. By 8:30, everything was away and the girls pulled up to the Scotts' beach house.  
  
"Nathan is your boyfriend I'm guessing?"  
  
"Yea, it complicated. So let me explain before we go in. Nathan and I are a couple, Lucas is Nathan's half-brother, they used to hate each other but now they are friends, Peyton and Jake are together, Jake has a daughter named Jenny, and Brooke is well Brooke. Easier terms Lucas is the nice guy, Nathan is the jock, Jake is the teen dad, Peyton is a depressed cheerleader, and Brooke is the party girl."  
  
"So what does that make you?"  
  
"Oh yea, I'm tutor girl, the smart one of the group, and you can be the new girl," both girls started laughing as they walked in.  
  
The group got quite as they walked in. Everyone was there but Nathan. Liz said her hello's then turn to Haley and saw Nathan. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"You! You're Nathan! Oh my fuckin god! Why didn't I realize this earlier?" Liz screamed.  
  
"Aurora?" Nathan whispered afraid to look up.  
  
*Spoilers! *  
  
*What's the deal with Nathan  
  
*Why did the Liz really move?  
  
*Girls go shopping (Brooke, Haley, Liz, and Peyton)  
  
Please read and review! I'm open to new ideas! Thanks a bunch! 


	3. And the problems begin!

"Haley," Liz turned to her, "You're goin' out with him?" Liz's face turned to discuss.  
  
"Liz, you know him?" She started to open her mouth but Nathan grabbed her by the arm and brought her into a bedroom that was around the corner.  
  
"Did that just really happen? Did my boyfriend just walk into a bedroom with a girl that just moved here?" Haley was dumbstruck. ____  
  
"Aurora! What the hell are you doing here?" Nathan screamed.  
  
"My name isn't Aurora, it's Elizabeth from now on! And I'm here because of fucking you!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"I ran away idiot! I couldn't stand being in that house! Not with him!" tears began leaking down her face. Nathan pulled her into a hug.  
  
"With who Aurora I mean Liz? With who?" Nathan pleaded.  
  
"I tried really I did! I tried to be in both worlds! I kept modeling no one thought anything of it! Then I took a short vacation and when I came back I had lost some weight, no one noticed! But then I couldn't leave the house! Stuff appeared in the tabloids and in the magazines! I just needed to leave. My parents they didn't even know! They were away! They didn't care enough to notice!"  
  
"Liz you're not making any sense! Calm down please?" Nathan who was still hugging her made her go and sit on the bed. He stroked her hair out of her face. "Tell me what the hell you're talking about."  
  
____  
*Back in the other room*  
  
"Hales, who was that?" Lucas asked in concern.  
  
"Her name is Elizabeth Harper, Liz for short, she just moved here from Denmark," Brooke cut her off.  
  
"Who the fuck lives in Denmark?"  
  
"Like I was saying, I thought I was the only person that she knew here already, well besides Deb." 'So what's up with the two of them? She looked kindda distraught. I hope that Nathan didn't do something stupid. Because I need to tell him something,' then Haley went to find them. The were in a bedroom Liz was crying, the door was cracked so Haley, even though it was against her nature, sat at the door and eavesdropped on the two.  
  
____  
*Nathan and Liz*  
  
Liz sucked up her tears. "Nathan promise me, you have to promise me!"  
  
"Promise what?"  
  
"That you won't tell anyone. Please you gotta swear on the bible that you won't tell a living soul, or else, or else I won't tell you."  
  
"Liz I promise ok? I swear that I won't tell any one! You make seem like if anyone found off both of our lives would be wrecked. I dunno it's like, just tell me."  
  
"Nathan you also have to promise that you won't tell Haley. It's really important. I want her to be my friend, we get along so great, and I've never had a real best friend before. Under no circumstances can she find out ok?"  
  
"Sure if you say so, please tell me."  
  
Liz leaned over to his ear and whispered, "You're a father." Nathan gasped and just stared at her.  
  
'How could this happen? It was one night, dad brought me over to Europe, and I met Aurora, or Liz, or what ever the fuck she wanted to be called. How could I be a father? No, she's wrong. What about Hales? I need her and love her, but do I leave her to be with the mother of my child? What am I gonna do?' "Liz do you want be to be there? With you two? What's his name? How old is he? I have so many questions." Nathan sighed. "How did I become a father?" he muttered under his breath. Silent tears leaked down Haley's face.  
  
Haley stood up and stormed into the room. "You slut! You mother fucking whore! How dare you! How dare you come here and try to befriend me then tell my boyfriend that he is the father of your child! Nathan is the only good thing that has ever happened to me! My parents hate me! They just want me to be the best! And I fucked that up the night that I slept with you!" She pointed at Nathan.  
  
"Hales, come here," Nathan tried to hold her but she broke away.  
  
"Nathan Scott! I hate you! Stay away from me!" She screamed as she collapsed on the bed. "Stay away from me and our baby!" Haley broke down crying and ran out of the room.  
  
"So Nathan do you make habits of sleeping with random people? Or does it come naturally?" Liz sneered as she ran after Haley.  
  
Haley was in Lucas's arms. She had always felt safe there; her eyes were bloodshot and buried in his shoulder.  
  
"Hales, please talk to me. Explain, you know you can tell me anything," Luke tried to sooth her. Luke motioned for the rest of the gang to leave. Liz had appeared in the hallway.  
  
"Liz, what the hell happened back there?"  
  
"Please Haley don't be mad at me I didn't know!" Liz screamed ignoring Lucas.  
  
"You...you...y-yo-you whore! You mother fucking bitch stay away from me! Stay away from me, Nathan, and our baby! Get outta here go home!" Liz turned and walked out the front door, climbed into her car and headed to town with her fake i.d. card. She was going to get wasted; hopefully she could forget this day.  
  
"Hales did you say baby?" Lucas questioned his best friend as she sobbed away.  
  
"Yea she did," Nathan said.  
  
"You asshole! You got her pregnant! I swear if you do anything like our father I'm gonna have to kill you Nathan."  
  
"Trust me I wanna be with Haley. I will stay with her forever."  
  
"You better, and what was with the whole Liz thing Scott?"  
  
"Three years ago, one of Dad's friends wanted him to visit and he brought me along. Au-Liz was there, and we hit it off. We were young, stupid, high and drunk. We slept together, and apparently she got pregnant. Liz won't tell me anything besides it's a boy and I'm its father. Lucas, bro, I promise that I will stay with her. I swear it!"  
  
"You better or else."  
  
Haley looked up, Nathan just found out that he was the father of two children and Haley the mother of one was the one that was crying. Not Nathan. He went over and grabbed her hand.  
  
"I love you Haley."  
  
"Nathan? Can you promise me?"  
  
"Anything Honey."  
  
"Swear that we will tell your parents, and mine together. Also that you won't ever leave me." Haley needed to be reinsured.  
  
"I, Nathan Scott, swear that I will never leave Haley James, and that we will tell our parents together." Nathan leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Hey bro ain't that what got you into this mess?" Lucas stated.  
  
"I guess you're right. Haley why doesn't Luke bring you home I'm gonna stay here tonight."  
  
"No... I mean I wanna stay here, with you." Nathan shrugged and Luke kissed Haley's forehead in goodbye. Haley followed Nathan upstairs and they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
*Spoilers! *  
  
*Haley and Liz make up  
  
*What to do about baby #1  
  
*Airplane  
  
Please read and review! I'm open to new ideas! Thanks a bunch! Also sorry about he false spoiler the story took a change in direction! If anyone knows how to make the letter bold, underlined or italic please let me know! 


	4. Haley!

Hey guys! Ok I'm not sure if the story is gonna take the same path. So hope u like it!  
  
____  
  
Haley woke up when the golden morning sunshine peered through open blinds, Nathan's strong, tan arms holding her. 'Maybe Lucas isn't the only Scott that I can feel this safe with.'  
  
Haley began to collect her memories from the night before and her heart sank. 'She has his baby. Will he stay with me or will he leave me and our child?' As these thoughts raced through her head absent-mindly her hand went to her stomach. 'I need to tell him the truth, he needs to know.'  
  
Haley snuck out of his warm arms and went into the shower, partly to wash, and partly to wake up from this nightmare.  
  
Nathan's eyes fluttered open, something was missing and he knew it. With in a minute he remembered the fiasco from the night before.  
  
'Liz came back, holy shit. It was one night, and it was quick, shit, I was a dad at 16 and didn't even no it. Fuck, Hale oh my god; she has to feel like shit! I now have to kids! What the fuck yesterday I didn't have any! Shit if Haley is pregnant then she's like three or four months. We used protection the last time, and that was only a week ago she wouldn't know already would she? Shit! Where the fuck is Haley?'  
  
Nathan stormed out of the bedroom thinking that Haley had left. He was happy when he saw the steam rising out of the bathroom door. He quietly snuck into the bathroom undressed and hopped into the shower with her. He put his one hand around her stomach the other on her hip.  
  
"Morning sexy," he whispered.  
  
"What the fuck?" Haley screamed as she turned around.  
  
"Haley, it's ok. Don't worry, it's just me, Nathan."  
  
"Nathan! OMG I hate you!" Haley laughed. Nathan pretended that he's so hurt and collapses to the tub part of the Jacuzzi shower. Haley pulled the plug and they sat in the tub until in filled up.  
  
"Haley?" Nathan questioned as he wiped a piece of hair away from her face.  
  
"Yes Natey?" Haley said turning her head so she could she him. She stared into his eyes loving every minute of it, and then her lips just found his. They lay in the water making out for a half an hour, and then they began to move farther.  
  
"Haley is this safe? Is it safe to have sex with the baby?" His voice sounded concerned.  
  
"That's what the doctor said. After the first trimester it's fine." She said as she bit his ear, he in return bit hers making her moan in pleasure. Then he realized what she had said.  
  
"What? Your...how...Haley..what?"  
  
"Nathan? What's so wrong?"  
  
"Haley how long have you known?"  
  
"Known what?"  
  
"That you're having this baby?"  
  
Haley bit her lip, and whispered in his ear, "A while."  
  
Nathan was out raged. "A while? How fucking long is a while? Haley don't cry, I'm sorry. Just please tell me."  
  
"Fi-fi-five months. Nathan I swear I was gonna tell you. I swear but I needed to decide if I could handle this."  
  
"What the fuck do you mean by YOU HANDLING THIS, ITS OUR BABY!!! Not just ours! And I'm gonna be here don't worry."  
  
"Nathan, I love you."  
  
"Haley I love you too. Don't worry, please?"  
  
"Okay, I pro-," Haley doubled over clutching her stomach, "N-na-Nate." Then her voice drifted off and she became unconscious. Nathan started screaming.  
  
"Haley! HALEY!!!!!" He pulled her out of the bathtub and threw on clothes on the both of them, and then he laid her in the back seat. "Hold on Haley!" He screamed as he floored the car and went speeding to the hospital.  
  
So......... what did you guys think? All reviews welcome even flames! Oh and one review said "if we get rid of baby number one then we won't have to worry, will we?" Well I have a surprise in store!  
  
Oh yea sorry that it was so short it'll be longer later! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Spoilers*  
  
*Liz had a friend spend the night  
  
*The truth comes out about the baby  
  
*Someone is in the hospital! 


	5. The call

Guys tell me how to do bold and italics so they show up! Thanx! Sorry if the chapter get kindda short!  
  
___  
  
Liz woke up, and looked at the clock 1:45pm. 'I guess I should get up.' Liz rolled over, and there he was, a man in her bed. The alcohol was making it difficult to remember his name.  
  
The man was young, probably her age, he had sandy blonde hair, and very muscular. Then it sunk in, LUCAS!  
  
It was Nathan's half brother and Haley's best friend. 'Great not only will she hate me she'll think I'm a slut!' Then Liz went to get out of bed and realized that she was naked.  
  
"What the fuck!?!" She said trying not to wake up Luke. Quickly she ran into her closet and got dressed, when she came out five minutes later in a black mini, the black leather boots from the day before and a red guess tube top Lucas was wake and dressed.  
  
'Thank god he's wearing clothes.'  
  
"Liz?" He was confused or so she thought.  
  
"What the fuck happened last night?"  
  
"I don't really remember. I was hoping you would."  
  
"SHIT!!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Why! Would you be calm after you find out that you just slept with your only friend's best friend? And the half-brother to her boyfriend, not to mention that he's also my baby's father!"  
  
His eyes pleaded with her. "Well would you be calm after your just found out that you slept with the closest person next to you's new found friend? And her boyfriends baby's mother?"  
  
"Okay, okay I get your point," she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Good."  
  
"So agreed that we won't tell any one?"  
  
"Defiantly, no one can find out especially..." His cell phone began to ring. The display flashed 'SCOTT, NATHAN'.  
  
'What's Nathan calling me for?' he wondered as he flipped up the phone. "Talk to me."  
  
"Lu-Lucas," Nathan forced it and it sounded like he was crying.  
  
"Nathan, where are you? I'll come over."  
  
"No, I'm not at h-home," he muttered.  
  
"Then where the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm at th-th-the hospital."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Haley."  
  
"What's wrong with her?"  
  
"I don't know! Lucas come please!"  
  
"Nathan I'm coming. Don't worry."  
  
"She just grabbed the baby, that's all!"  
  
"Nathan, the baby, it's too small. It's not hurting her."  
  
"No it's not!"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"The doctors are saying she's eight months!"  
  
"Nathan! Are you joking?"  
  
"No! Dude she found out about three months ago." She told me she still had her period and she's not showing at all!"  
  
"Nate I'll be there soon." Luke closed the phone and ran outside to his car.  
  
****So do you guys like????? PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	6. Bad news

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~If you guys don't review then I will not continue the story!! Just review saying something like good, bad, keep going. And I will update! REAPEATING REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE! 

Disclaimer- sadly I own none of the characters of OTH, but Liz is of my creation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 6- Bad news 

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled as he saw his confused blonde hair brother.

"Nathan, what the hell is going on?" Lucas studied his younger brothers face. His face was red, and you could see the trails of the tears that he had been crying lately.

"Luke, I don't know. The doctors don't know. All the will tell me is that she's in surgery, they asked me all these questions."

"Nate, what kindda questions?"

"The-they wanted to know if I would rather save the baby then her if it came to it." Nathan saw the eagering look in his brother's eyes. "Man of course I said save Haley. They also asked me to-to-to…" Nathan couldn't finish his sentence his just took a small business card out of his pocket and handed it to Luke.

Luke held the card upside-down, afraid to flip it over. He was afraid to see what had apparently scared the shit out of his brother. Luke drew the deepest breath of his life and flipped the card over, and his eyes scanned only the first line. 

As his eyes read the words Lucas entered Nathan's new found world. He felt numb, and didn't notice that the card had fluttered out of his hand and landed face up on the ground.

'Haley's fine. She's strong. She'll live. Don't worry Lucas, please don't. Don't show Nathan that you're scared too.' Lucas thought. Then he saw the card bent down and picked it up. The card read:

 Do you wish to be an organ donor if somehow you die before your time? If so please fill out the information below?

Lucas got a pen from the receptionist and began to fill out the card. He knew it would be what Haley would want. After he finished the card he hand both it and the pen back to the receptionist and looked for Nathan.

"Bro, did you call anyone? You know beside me?"

"No."

"Maybe you should call Brooke, her and Hales were pretty close. Or maybe Peyton?"

"Are."

"What?"

"Hales and Brooke and Peyton are close. She's not dead, she's alive Luke. She has to be." Nathan uttered the last part under his breath.

The Scott brothers went and sat down, Haley had been emitted to the ER at 1:30, and she went into surgery at 1:40. It was now 6 o'clock.

"Nathan gimme your phone."

"Why?" He answered, his face still motionless.

"Just hand me it."

Okay," Nathan said emotionlessly and handed the cell to Luke.

___ On the phone.

      "Brooke?" Luke asked into the receiver.

      "Yea? Who's this?"

      "It's Luke, listen can you come to the hospital?"

      "Sure but why?" Brooke's heartbeat began to speed up.

      "Haley…" That's all he needed to say.

      "Be right there." Brook e hung up and call a couple people: Peyton, Karen, Keith, Jake and Tim. The message was the same to all of them:

      "Hey, it's Brooke, listen it's important. Haley is in the hospital, in the ER. Get down there as soon as possible." Then she would hang up and call the next person.

____

      About 20 minutes later the whole gang had showed up, Karen and Keith still clueless to the baby. Then he came out.

      A doctor in white scrubs appeared from the ER wing. 

      "I need to talk to two people here. She's alive and has been mumbling your names." Everyone looked up, hoping that Haley had wanted to see him or her.

      "Well who?"

      "Nathan and Lucas." The two brothers stood and followed the doctor back to recovery. There she was the sedative had just began to work. There laid a fragile, pale Haley. She had I.V.s in her arm, and a breathing tube. She was also on a heart monitor. 

      " Boys, there is some good news and bad news." The boys' eyes remanded forced on Haley, yet they acknowledged the doctor.

      "Your friend here," both boys cut him off.

      "Sister," said Lucas.

      "Fiancé," said Nathan. Lucas looked at him, and saw the little box that he had been gripping for comfort since he had arrived. 

      "Okay, the good news is the baby is perfectly fine, I say the due date is in two weeks, about August 29." He said with a reassuring smile.

      "So what wrong with her?" Nathan asked.

      "Beg pardon?" the doctor taken aback from his eagerness to know.

      "You said that there was good news and bad."

      "You did say that," Lucas chimed in. 

      The doctor's face was solemn. '_This has to be very bad_.' Nathan thought judging from Doctor Podem's eyes.

      "Haley has contracted a rare form of uterus cancer. If she doesn't have the baby she could die. If she has the baby she could become infertile. There is no other way around it."

      "So she just needs to have the baby and she can't have anymore?" The doctor nodded. "But she won't die right?"

      The doctor's dark brown eyes warned Nathan that the answer wouldn't be to his liking.

      "Mr. Scott, I will not sugarcoat this problem. If any more stress is put on her and the baby both of them will die. The baby will not be able to be born naturally, and a C-section could kill her. On the other hand if she would just have the baby there is a 70% chance that she will become sterile, and a 50% that she will die."

      Nathan's heart sunk. '_Even if both Haley and the baby lived, they wouldn't be able to have any more children. If the both died Nathan would become a lost soul. If only there was another way._'

      Something else was troubling Nathan. "Doctor?"

      "The wrinkled man looked up from his papers. "Yes?"

      "I need to ask favor, actually I need to ask two."

      "If it will help ease the burdens of the situation then by all means shoot."

      "Around when did she conceive the baby?"

      "Well that is odd but I would say some time around New Years, but why do you ask?" Both the Doctor and Lucas seemed to be confused about where Nathan was going with this.

      Then Nathan spoke up. "I wasn't sleeping with her that long ago." Nathan searched through his head. He was almost afraid to ask his second favor.

      "I want a paternity test." His words echoed through the room. His monotone voice held an unknown tone; the tone was one of seriousness and regret. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

-Hahahahahaha an evil cliffhanger! If you guys don't review then no one will know what will happen to Haley, Nathan and the Baby! 

P.S. Do you think this could have a sequel? 

P.S.S. Review or else I'm not gonna keep writing I want to have at least 7 more reviews before I post again.

P.S.S.S. I don't care if all 10 are from one person!

P.S.S.S.S. I'm not joking!

        
     


	7. How could this be?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Okay, okay I'm gonna continue!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Keep reviewing if you want me to continue! 

PS the chapters are gonna be short but I'll add 3 or 4 a day! 

Peace out

      -valentines-hater

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_"Around when did she conceive the baby?"_

_      "Well that is odd but I would say some time around New Years, but why do you ask?" Both the Doctor and Lucas seemed to be confused about where Nathan was going with this._

_      Then Nathan spoke up. "I wasn't sleeping with her that long ago." Nathan searched through his head. He was almost afraid to ask his second favor._

      "I want a paternity test." His words echoed through the room. His monotone voice held an unknown tone; the tone was one of seriousness and regret.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      "Nathan your joking right?" Lucas who until now was quiet. The pain amounted in his heart for his best friend. She had been through so much, how could Nathan just leave her? Or questioning if Haley was lying about him being the father.

        When his brother didn't speak Luke asked him again. "Nathan are you really gonna get a paternity test? Don't you believe her?"

      "Luke I don't know what the fuck to believe now!" a single tear crept down his tan left cheek.

      "Do you love her?" Lucas's face solemn and unmoving.   

      "Of course I do, or else…" Luke cut him off.

      "…You wouldn't be doing this? This is a bunch of bullshit Nathan! According to Haley you were her first and only! She isn't a whore like Brooke was! She doesn't go to parties and raves just to get laid! If you don't believe her then so be it! Cuz if you don't then you aren't good enough for her!"

      Those words hurt Nathan; they made him want to die. ' _I love her; he has no idea how much I care for her! But can I trust her? If she's denying another man's fatherhood? I don't know what I should do, I really don't.'_

Nathan searched for words to describe the pain he felt on the inside, but no words came to mind.

      "Can I go talk to her?" Nathan questioned the doctor.

      "Yes, but please don't bring anymore stress on her until after she has the baby."

      "In other words don't be a shit head Nathan, and go raving about the paternity test, ok?" Lucas was pissed. He couldn't hide his emotions, in fact if they weren't in a hospital at the moment Luke would have taken a swing at him.

      "I'm not an idiot Lucas," Nathan glared at his half brother. _'He's just being protective of Hales, it's okay, calm the fuck down Nathan.'_

      "If your gonna let Hales go if this isn't your child then you are an idiot in my book." Lucas stared at his brother. _'Luke you know that it's the truth, he is an idiot.'_

      "I never said that I would leave her! EVER!!! I just need to know if it's mine." Nathan broke the staring match with his brother and stared at his feet, he was wearing $130 dollar Nike's; he began to count the different patterns on the floor since he was looking at it anyway. It was a nervous habit he had devolved when he was younger. Around the time that Dan began to hell and scream and force his son to do better in sports. Dan had only wanted a son that was better than him, but now he would know that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. Nathan had made the same stupid mistake; except for he was younger than Dan was when he got Karen pregnant.

      "Lucas, I do love her, you know that," with that Nathan walked into Haley's hospital room. Shutting the door behind him, he walked and grabbed Haley's hand, and kissed it.

      "Please Haley, please get better. We can have a live together, it'll all work out." Tear began running down his face, this was the only time that Nathan Scott had cried since he fell off his bike when he was 6. Dan had beaten him for crying.

      Haley's pulse began rise signaling she was coming to. Nathan knew that he couldn't handle her speaking to him so he carefully took the diamond ring that he had been holding, it was a 5 karat diamond ring, with a smaller diamond on each side, all on a white gold band. He slipped it on to her finger and kissed her on her forehead then he slipped out of the room.

      "Nathan I'm sorry," Lucas began.

      "Just shut up, cuz you're right." Nathan walked out and slipped through the people in the waiting room. He needed to go to the club, and get drunk. The alcohol would take away his problems.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Soooooooo!!!!!! Did you guys like? I'm gonna update later too, but you guys gotta review first! 5 reviews and I'll update!

Toodles

      -Valentines-hater


	8. Miss You

OK guys I haven't had a disclaimer in a while soooooooo… Sadly I own none of these characters except for Liz she is of my creation. Although it would be nice to own Chad Michael Murray!!!!! I also don't own Blink-182 or any song that they have ever written.

Okay review or else no updates!!!!!!

Peace out

      -Valentines-hater

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

At the club 

      With in an hour Nathan was wasted and had three different girls on his lap. 'What is her name?' Nathan thought as he saw a familiar face sitting on his lap equally drunk.

      "So which one of you lovely lady's wishes to take a ride with me?" There was a double purpose to that question. One girl rolled her eyes, obliviously he wasn't her type. The other one went up and kissed him, her tongue penetrating his mouth, he hand slipping under his pants.

      "Sorry, you're a little small for me." Nathan was taken aback. He wasn't small.

      The third girl grabbed his hand, and he followed her. Once they were outside of the club Nathan carried her to his car and she sat on his lap. She slowly moved father down the seat so she was on the passenger's side of the car. As soon as the reached her house they ran up to her room. Then Nathan blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the hospital 

      "Where the fuck is he?" Brooke asked Lucas for the tenth time. _'I knew he was a jerk but I thought he had changed with Haley. I guess I was wrong though.'_

"Brooke if I knew I would tell you." Lucas answered the nervous brunette.   

      "Calm down Brooke you know Nathan," Brooke sighed at Peyton's comment. "He's probably getting wasted."

      Lucas took little comfort in this, partially because if he died Haley would too. The other reason is that he remembered the night before with Liz.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning 

'_Where the fuck am I_?' Nathan asked him self. Slowly looking at his surroundings. He was in a house, living in a bed. The sheets were of a cream color the walls were painted light blue.

      '_What the fuck happened last night?' _He had a major headache that seemed to worsen as the memories of last night came back.

      The memories rushed back to him: Haley, the baby, cancer, paternity test, the club, that girl. Then he realized that a blonde hair woman lay on the opposite side of the bed. Quickly he flipped up the sheets only to discover that he was naked.

      '_Hales please forgive me._' Then he crawled out of bed and began to get dressed his clothes were scattered around the room; his shoes were on the bed, socks by the nightstand. Shirt hanging on the wall lamp, his pants were draped over the bedpost, and his boxers were on his hand like a hat. 

      Nathan sprang out of bed and rushed to get dressed hoping that the woman wouldn't wake up but under the pressure of his weight the bed creaked, stirring the woman that lay on the other side of the bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning at the hospital 

      "Haley don't worry, Nathan's fine. He'll come back, he's just a little nervous," Luke said try to calm his best friend. He was stroking her hand trying to get her to look at him.

      "Lucas Scott your mother didn't raise you as a liar," Haley shouted as she pulled back her hand. Only to notice the ring that resided on her left ring finger. She let out a little gasp hoping that Lucas wouldn't notice but she was too loud.

      "What? What is it?" Luke asked, noticing her sudden change in mood.

      "Oh… it's umm… never mind…" She didn't want to explain this to him. While she was studding the diamond ring Lucas noticed.   

      "He looked like he was gonna die last die. He told the doctor that you're his fiancé. He was holding the ring box like a comfort item until he was let in. I think it all got to his head."

      "What got to his head?" Haley let a silent tear slip down her cheek _'How could have I hurt him? He's the one that left me here!'  _

      "He was worried that he was gonna lose you, forever."

      "Mr. Scott, visiting hours are up. I'm sorry but you need to go now," the nurse said.

      "Bye Hales," Luke said, then he slipped her a walk man and the new Blink-182 CD. 

      "Love ya Luke, tell Nathan that I love him? Cuz I really do." 

      "Ok Hales, luv ya," then he walked out of the room. Haley fast-forwarded to her favorite track, which was "Miss You."
    
    **Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**
    
    **The shadow in the background of the morgue**
    
    **The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**
    
    _'Hey that's a great line, morgue? Yea I should be there soon; maybe that's where Nathan is. Hales stop thinking like that he's not dead. He's scared. That's what Lucas said, and you know that you can trust him. Or can I?'_
    
    **We can live like Jack and Sally if we want**
    
    **Where you can always find me**
    
    **We'll have Halloween on Christmas**
    
    **And in the night we'll wish this never ends**
    
    **We'll wish this never ends**
    
    _'I don't want this to end, I need to be with Nathan. I love him and he knows that. I wonder if he knows about the baby. I don't even know if it is his! Shit, I shouldda told him; I might not get another chance.'_
    
    **Don't waste your time on me you're already**
    
    **The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)**
    
    **Don't waste your time on me you're already**
    
    **The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)**
    
    _'I miss you Nathan, come back!'_
    
    **Where are you and I'm so sorry**
    
    **I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight**
    
    **I need somebody and always**
    
    **This sick strange darkness**
    
    **Comes creeping on so haunting every time**
    
    _'I love him and I can tell him. He'll understand. Right? I mean he did put that ring on my finger. So he still loves me, and I love him.' _
    
    **And as I stared I counted**
    
    **Webs from all the spiders**
    
    **Catching things and eating their insides**
    
    **Like indecision to call you**
    
    **and hear your voice of treason**
    
    _'I hope he didn't go and get drunk, I swear Nathan, you should be here with me! With me and our unborn child!'_
    
    **Will you come home and stop this pain tonight**
    
    **Stop this pain tonight**
    
    '_Pain, love, I can even think about those! If he really loves me then he'll get his ass over here and there will be no pain!'_
    
    **Don't waste your time on me you're already**
    
    **The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)**
    
    **Don't waste your time on me you're already**
    
    **The voice inside my head (miss you miss you)**
    
    **Don't waste your time on me you're already**
    
    **The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)**
    
    **Don't waste your time on me you're already**
    
    **The voice inside my head (I miss you miss you)**
    
    _'GOD I NEED NATHAN! Bring him back to me!!!!!!!!!' _ With that Haley started to cry her self to sleep. No more thoughts, no more dreams, she needed to listen to the doctor. She needed rest.
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    **Back to Nathan**

      He watched her rise and struggled to get dress before she got up.

      _'Watch the hell happened last night?'_ the woman thought to her self. Then she saw Nathan and let out a little gasp.

      "Holy fuckin shit!! Out of all the whores at the club I came home with you!!" Nathan's jaw dropped as he stared at the woman.

      "I guess you did Natey." The woman said with a seductive smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      Hehehehehe I am so evil!!!!! Another cliffhanger! So who do you think she is? And how stupid is Nathan? Will Hales still take him back? Guess you'll have to wait to find out!! I want at lest 10 more reviews before I post again! Yea I am fully evil! I know trust me I have been told!

Kk peace out!

      -Valentines-hater! 


	9. Lady in waiting

Sorry it took me so long! I was preoccupied this spring break if you know what I mean. Lol, well yea any way.

I would like to thank the following reviewers:

      scotty-ls-gurl- yes I updated no more reason for holy F* S*ing anymore!

      ben-luver22 and Susie- You will find out how Nathan's 'whore' is in this chapter!

Mel0415 and all others that reviewed thanx! 

This well be a short chapter, and I might do two today! Anyway here it goes!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 9 – The Lady in Waiting 

_He watched her rise and struggled to get dress before she got up._

_      'Watch the hell happened last night?' the woman thought to her self. Then she saw Nathan and let out a little gasp._

_"Holy fuckin shit!! Out of all the whores at the club I came home with you!!" Nathan's jaw dropped as he stared at the woman._

_      "I guess you did Natey." The woman said with a seductive smile._

      "You knew I was, I mean am with Haley! For god sakes she's in the hospital! What more do you want from me? You've already wrecked my teenage years with the baby! For all I know he's dead! Now when I started to think that Haley could be more than a high school fling you freakin' try to take that away too! I want and love Haley now bitch if you don't move outta the way I might just have to call the cops!" She had moved in front of the door, blocking his way.

      "Nathan I had you first, you're the father of my baby, and you're stayin' with me." Her voice was icy cold.

      "ELIZABETH! You cannot and will not keep me here! I would die before that happened!" Nathan was screaming.

      "Yes I can, and will!" 

      "You know something? I'm leaving! And I never wanna see your face again!" Nathan spat at Liz.

      "And how are you planning on getting out of here?" Liz said with a smirk on her face.

      "My beach house is identical! I've sneaked in and out enough to know!" Her smirk disappeared. Nathan ran to the window and flung it open. The soft sand mounds lay below him. "Hasta Lavista!"

      Nathan jump out, and Liz screamed not believing that he was that stupid. She ran to the window and watched him slip back into another room via the roof. She ran to the stairs just in time to see him pulling out of the garage.

      Nathan flipped on the radio.

Can you leave me here alone now  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That you know me  
That I should be  
Always doin what you say  
  
Cuz I'm tryin to get today  
And there's one thing I know  
  
I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I Don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
I won't let you bring me down  
Cuz I know  
I don't wanna think about you  
 

_'That right I don't wanna think about her. Or Haley for that fact. I don't wanna think about anyone!'_ Tears ran down his face as he pulled in his drive way ran to his room and began to pack.  
Don't wanna think about you  
  
When I wake up here tomorrow  
Things will never be the same  
Cuz I won't wait  
Cuz you won't change  
And you'll always be this way  
  
Now I'm gonna get through today  
And there's one thing I know  
  
I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
This time I won't let you bring me down  
Won't let you shut me out  
This time I know  
I don't wanna think about you  
  
Run away  
Run away

_'That's what I'm fuckin' doing running away!'_   

  
Running as fast as I can  
Run away  
Run away  
I'll never come back again

_'I'm sorry Hales.'_

  
Run away  
Run away  
  
Don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out  
Don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
  
I don't wanna think about you  
Think about me  
Don't wanna figure this out (figure this out)  
  


       _'There ain't anything to shut me out. I've already done that.'_

I don't wanna think about you  
Or think about nothin  
Don't wanna talk this one out  
This time I won't let you bring me down (bring me down)  
Won't let you shut me out (shut me out)  
This time I know  
I don't wanna think about you  
  


_'I like this band. There from Canada, maybe I should go there.'_

  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you  
Run away  
Run away  
I don't wanna think about you

_'That's what I'll do. I'll run away.' _Nathan contemplated this as he drove in circles, only to end up in front of the hospital.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once again many review or me no post! HAHAHA I dunno what will happen from here out! Review and let me know!


	10. goodbye

Chapter 10 

****

Nathan turned off the engine, sat for what seemed like years _'Now or never,' _he told himself. Just as he exited the car he heard voices far off.

~~~__

        "Luke are ya really gonna do that?" Brooke asked Luke.

        "Yep, I love Hales she's my best friend. You know that I would do anything for her."

        "But still, your gonna throw away your life for her? For _your_ baby?" Brooke asked stuttering on the word 'your'.

        "Yep," there was no emotion on his face.

        "So Haley is having your baby? Not Nathan's?" Brooke turned to look at the man she loved. _'He's so self-less to lie about an unborn baby's dad, just because Haley deserves better than his rich half brother. But I still want him, he completes me! I need this baby outta my way, and Hales. Sorry Hun,'_ she thought.

        "Yep," he repeated.

~~~

        "It's Lucas's baby?" Nathan muttered out loud. _'Outta the whole damn conversation I heard I one sentence, ONE SENTENCE!! And it had to be the worst thing imaginable didn't it? Well maybe it's not bad news; I'm not having a child. I'm not a teenage father.'_

_        'Yes you are,'_ a little voice in the back of his head told him. _'You had a child with Liz, now Haley the one you love and care about the most is having a baby with your brother. Ironic isn't it?'_

Nathan answered his own question. _'Yea it is. Dan was the one that had a child in high school. He was the teenage father. Now the son that wasn't raised with his father is following in the same footsteps.'_

"But I wanna be with her, not Liz. Fuck Liz. She's nothing more than a bar slut, but Haley, MY HALES, is having a baby and lied to me about it. She told me it was mine, but it isn't. Shit. What am I gonna do?" Nathan asked himself out loud.

        He got back in his car not knowing where he would go but just wanting to drive away. He wanted to get away and that was that.

~~~

        "I hope Lucas is right," Haley said out loud. The thought of Luke giving up his life to help her was overwhelming. _'I miss Nathan! I need him!' _She began to cry, her pulse weakening with each sob.  _'I can fix this. I can make four lives; or rather three lives, better. If I die Nathan won't be a father, Lucas won't give up his life to help me fix mine, I won't have to drop outta school and help support my family, and a child won't be born into a world of unhappiness.' _

Tears began running down her cheeks faster, her pulse weakening by the minute.

"Get the Doctor! Room 108 Haley James! She's going into cardiac arrest!" the nurse screamed down the hall.  

~~~

        Nathan drove and drove, the silence beginning to drive him crazy. So he blasted the radio breaking the silence that had filled the car. Soon the music to Story of the Year's **Until the Day I Die.**

Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you

Nathan swallowed back the tears as he entered the airport parking lot.**  
  
As years go by  
I race the clock with you  
But if you died right now  
You know that I'd die to  
I'd die too**

"Forgive me Hales, I love you," He said to the car's dashboard. Then he grabbed his bags and walked into the airport.**  
  
You remind me of the times  
When I knew who I was (I was)  
But still the second hand will catch us  
Like it always does  
  
**

~~~

Lucas and Brooke 

            They sat in Luke's car the hospital parking lot.

            "Brooke?" Lucas asked but Brooke didn't answer.

        "Brooke at least look at me," Lucas pleaded.

        "I- I c-can't," She choked on her own words.

        "Please Brooke look at me."

        "No."

        "Why? Just tell me that much," she didn't speak. "Please Brooke?"

        "Because I can't look at you, I'll cry if I do."

        "Why?" 

        "Luke I l-l-love you. I need to be with you, but that ain't gonna happen now is it?" A tear fell down her cheek.

        Lucas looked into her eyes. "I love you, too." He raised her chin so she was looking at him, her lips trembled. This is what she had wanted. His lips found hers; the kiss seemed to last forever.

**We'll make the same mistakes  
I'll take the fall for you  
I hope you need this now  
Cause I know I still do  
  
**

        "Luke, I want you. I don't care about anyone except us for now." Brooke looked up to Luke. 

        "Brooke are you sure?" He whispered into her ear.

        "I'm sure," She said with a smile. "No one is at my house," she bit her lip as Luke started driving towards her house.

**  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
**

~~~

"Doctor hurry! Her pulse and the baby's are dropping fast!" A plump nurse yelled as the doctor entered the room. 

        "Get me the shock pads! She's not going to die!" the doctor yelled.

**  
Should I bite my tongue?  
Until blood soaks my shirt  
We'll never fall apart  
Tell me why this hurts so much  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
But still we'll say, "remember when"  
Just like we always do  
Just like we always do  
  
**

~~~

"Mr. Scott," Nathan wasn't paying attention. "MR.SCOTT!" The impatient flight assistant yelled.

"Huh? Yea?"

"Here's your boarding pass, flight 204 to Montreal, Ontario. Have a good flight."

"Yea umm.. thanks…" Nathan began walking to the gate. 

  **  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
  
**

~~~

They arrived at Brookes house, making out the whole way upstairs their lips only separated when they ripped off each other's shirts.

"Brooke I love you," Lucas said in-between kisses.

"I love you too Luke."

~~~ A/N (I'm making up the doctor part okay?)

" Nurse! Gimme 50 cc's of Pilloteim (Pill-o-tea-im)! This better work." The doctor injected the chemical it was supposed to carry more oxygen to the heart. 

"Here are the shock pads Doctor!" The room was suddenly filled with the sound of a buzz; everyone was silenced by the sound. It was the sound of Haley was flat lining.**  
Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!  
Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Mistakes like friends do  
  
My hands are at your throat  
And I think I hate you  
We made the same mistakes  
Made the same mistakes**

"Flight 204 now boarding!" The over com boomed. _'Good-bye One Tree Hill, goodbye Haley I love you. Well here it goes,' _Nathan thought as he handed the assistant his boarding pass. Then he walked into the terminal, he started to walk to his new life.  
**  
Until the day I die  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you  
  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you, for you**

~~~

"3, 2, 1 clear!" The doctor shocked Haley but her heart didn't start.

        "3,2,1, CLEAR!!!!"

**  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
I'll spill my heart for you  
Until the day I die (Until the day I die)  
Until the day I die!!!**

The End! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yes well that's all. I want to do a sequel but I need a hell of a lot of reviews before I post it! So did you guys like my evil cliffy?

Umm yea the sequel is gonna be originally named," The Sequel to Spect of Heaven."


End file.
